Worlds Collide
by Tabbycat917
Summary: Edward shows up in Mystic Falls and sweeps Elena off of her feet. AU *Lemon Warning* o/s but give it a chance please.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. No Copy Right Infringement Intended. **

**This is a TVD/Twilight Crossover. Elena/Edward... Enjoy!**

**A/N This is a request fic for my friend Ana (LustingafterRob) She is one of the sweetest gals I've met in a while. So here you go, and enjoy!s**

**Worlds Collide**

_Our story starts in the small town of Forks, Washington. After a disastrous birthday party, Edward Cullen decides it's for the best if the family moves on. Leaving behind a broken shell of a woman he loved. Realizing that she wasn't his true mate forced his hand. Not wanting to damn her to a life of pain, sadness, and loneliness, he decides on a clean-break. Brokenhearted he flees to a small town called Mystic Falls, Virginia..._

ElPOV

_I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There is nothing that defies rational thought. It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old, never gets hurt - someone who changes in ways that can't be explained. Going over in my head the things that made me feel drawn to him. I needed to confront him. I needed proof._

Sitting at the table I dug into my bowl of frosted flakes. First day of senior year. I looked at the chair where my father would normally be sitting; drinking his black coffee going over the newspaper. My mom walking in and ruffling his hair with a genuine smile. I rapidly blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. Roughly six months ago my parents were killed in a car crash going over Wickery Bridge. I carried the guilt of their loss on my shoulders. It was my fault they were out to begin with. If I hadn't insisted on going to that party, my parents would still be here. My brother Jeremy smiled at me from across the table. I forced myself to smile back at him while chewing slowly on the last bite of cereal.

"Do you guys need anything? Money?" My Aunt Jenna asked rushing into the room.

She looked disheveled and her hair was sticking out of her unkempt bun. Jeremy walked over and snatched the money she was offering before heading out of the house. "Don't you have a meeting with your thesis adviser?" I asked her pointedly.

"I'm meeting him." She paused to look at her watch grimacing, "NOW!"

"Go. I'll be fine." I told her again faking a smile.

It's all anyone wanted to know, if I would be okay... No one really cared. They didn't want the real answer, in truth I wasn't okay. I would never be okay. My parents deaths were on my hands, no matter others told me, I knew the truth.

Frowning at the empty house I deposited the dirty bowl in the sink, rinsing it on autopilot and walking out of the house. I looked up as a car pulled into the driveway and my best friend Bonnie Bennett emerged with a triumphant grin. "Need a ride."

I chuckled at her slinging my bag over my shoulder, "I don't even know if I'm going today." I told her honestly with a heavy sigh.

Her sympathetic smile was quickly replaced with a look of mischief. "I heard we're getting a new student."

My eyebrows rose with actual interest, "Really?"

"Yes. From what I've heard he's the youngest of his family... Very well to do family. His father is like the BEST surgeon around." Bonnie relayed conspiratorially.

"I bet Caroline will be ALL over him." I chuckled, "You did say him, right?"

"Yeah. My Grams is uneasy about the whole thing, but you know Grams..."

The drive to school was uneventful. We drove smoothly and Bonnie filled me in on how her alcohol lovin' Grams, informed Bonnie she was a witch. Not in a bad way, an actual Bonafide cauldron brewing witch. The idea was laughable, so I humored my best friend and feigned interest in her words. It wasn't until we were walking through the hallway that I noticed her pause.

I looked at her only to see her staring into the office. "Is that him?" I asked Bonnie.

"Yeah." She whispered.

We openly ogled the boy sitting in the office waiting for the secretary Ms. Ana to arrive. He was pale with oddly golden eyes, his auburn hair in a disarray that almost looked on purpose. It was unruly and I idly wondered what it would be like to run my fingers through it.

_Could it be as soft as it looks?_

What are you doing?

_Admiring the major hottie._

But we're all emo this year remember. Tortured Soul? Ring a bell?

_Mmhmm doesn't mean I can't look._

There is something...

_Like you feel completely drawn to him, like he's it..._

"Elena." Bonnie urged pulling my arm.

"Hm What?"

"We're going to be late!" She giggled dragging me away from the boy with the inquisitive brow.

Having a mental conversation with yourself, while simultaneously checking out the new kid... Yeah. Lets not do that again.

The first half of the day went by excruciatingly slow, and I opted out for lunch. Giving my friends lame excuses to just hang out by myself. I took refuge in the library going over the first days assignments.

"Hello." A soft melodic voice greeted.

I looked up into the golden eyes, and my world shifted. I was struck by his beauty.

"Hi." I greeted ducking my head and tucking my long brown hair behind my ear, giving him a shy smile.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He informed with a crooked smile.

"Elena Gilbert." I smiled.

"May I sit?" He asked.

I nodded gesturing with my arms that he could. He sat down his smile disarming me. It was like something went off inside me. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was, but I was intrigued.

"Why aren't you getting lunch?" I asked him curiously.

"Being new... Senior year... All the stares..." He shifted uncomfortably a struggle going on behind his eyes.

"Caroline Forbes." I laughed knowingly.

"She's like a vulture." he chuckled his eyes searching mine.

"You sir, are fresh meat. She's a predator. It'll wear off." I giggled at his horrified expression.

"So what are your classes this afternoon?" He asked.

"History with the ever annoying Mr. Tanner and a free study period." I told him.

"I have Tanner as well." Edward smiled.

I quickly decided that was my favorite thing. His smile dazzled me into forgetting everything else.

"I was actually thinking of ditching." I smirked.

"On the first day?" He grinned his eyes dancing with amusement.

"It was hard last year and I would rather like to avoid Mr. Tanner for the time being." I explained.

"I could drive you." He offered.

I took a moment to think about it clearly, "Sure."

He stood and was in front of me so quick it took my breath away, "Wow." I mumbled.

I followed Edward out of the school and he led me to an impressive silver Volvo. "Nice car." I commented walking up.

"Ladies first." He grinned holding the door open.

I felt my heart flutter in my chest. The pessimist inside taking a backseat. He was soon in the car beside me and we were driving. "Where would you like to go?"

"The cemetery." I told him not missing a beat.

He frowned but said nothing as we drove. He pulled up to the gate and I thanked him for the ride. I wasn't even through the gate when he was at my side. We walked in comfortable silence and I knew it was eating at him to ask me where we were going. I stopped in front of the double headstone and sat. He sank to the ground next to me watching me.

"Those." I paused pointing to the headstones, "Are Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. My parents."

He sucked in a deep breath and looked me over for a moment. I felt the wetness building behind my eyes coating my thick eyelashes.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"I'm okay." I told him as if on a reflex.

"No, you're not. But it's understandable. I'm adopted by my Uncle..." He trailed off.

"Your parents?"

"Gone."

We sat in silence for a while before the tears came. "I come here to feel close to them. I keep a diary and... write to them. Ask them for advice." I brushed the tears away and laughed bitterly.

"It's not uncommon. I myself have several journals. Memories are important." He told me honestly.

I looked at him in awe, in a few short moments he got me. Really understood me, more than anyone else in the past 6 months. It was refreshing.

"You won't be sad, forever Elena." He told me slowly, "It gets better."

"Thank you, Edward."

That night in my room I felt a peace I hadn't felt since the accident. It seemed as though things would be okay. I would be okay. I hadn't been interested in dating or getting close to anyone. However I found myself unable to contain my excitement that I would see him again.

_Weeks went by and we grew closer. I felt I could talk to him about anything, he listened and gave advice. It was nice to just have someone who had been through it all before. Someone who was alright, it gave me hope that I wouldn't always feel so dead inside. Though as the days went on I'd noticed small things that could seem random. However to me held up a red flag, danger. His eyes would change from bright butterscotch to a dark and tawny caramel until they turned dark and black. I tried to chalk it up to being my imagination, but it continued on a regular basis over the span of 4 days. Sometimes he seemed to move with inhuman speed. It made me dizzy how fast he could move. He was absolutely gorgeous, which in a small town like Mystic Falls it was uncommon to have someone with movie star good looks. Which doesn't even go into his strength and how he seems to know about conversations I held across the school. He seemed to know so much that it was bothering me. However I held it back... Until..._

An elderly man began to walk towards us in the crowded gym where we were helping to host a charity Bingo Tournament.

Immediately Edward became rigid and tense. His eyes darting from me to the man who was approaching.

"How can it be?" The man asked bewildered. "It can't be." He mumbled more to himself.

Edward remained rigid at my side as he spoke clearly to the man, "Can we help you?"

"You... you saved her." The man said in awe tears clouding his eyes.

Seeing the look of confusion etched into my face Edward smiled reassuringly. "I'm not sure what you mean, sir?"

"I know you." The man said firmly. "You were there."

"I'm sorry, but you are mistaken." Edward told him sternly yet gently. The man shook his head walking away, randomly throwing a glance over his shoulder.

Edward laughed and pushed the thoughts away as ludicrous. I was apt to believe him, although curiosity is one of my many flaws. I'm brazen and I know when someone is hiding something from me. Edward's behavior convinced me that I needed to look into this. I could tell by his pained glances when he thought I wasn't looking. I could see the far away look in his eyes when he thought I wasn't paying attention. I needed to get to the bottom of this and figure it out, for both of our sakes.

"Edward I left my jacket in the car." I blushed feigning embarrassment, "Could you get it for me?"

"Sure, love." He replied leaning in his icy lips brushing my temple. It sent shivers down my spine, I had yet to determine if those feelings however, were good or bad...

As he left I weaved through the crowded gymnasium to the older man. "Sir. You said you knew my friend?" I inquired.

"Yes. But I must be mistaken..." he told me shaking his head warily placing an aged hand to his brow.

I smiled in what I hoped would be a friendly manner, "What was his name?"

"Edward." The man said at once, "Edward Cullen."

I felt the blood drain from my face, how common was the name Edward Cullen? The name Edward was fairly common I reasoned with myself.

"How did you know him?" I asked breathlessly.

"His father Carlisle performed life saving surgery on my 6 year old daughter." He told me matter-of-factly, "Edward was interning."

I frowned wanting to point out that Edward was clearly in high school, not a master of surgery but I bit my tongue. His uncle who took him in was a surgeon, I couldn't recall if Edward had ever told me his name. "When was this?" I asked softly.

"June... 1953..." He trailed off before his voice got stronger, "Yes. June 1953."

His words were still ringing in my ears when Edward returned with my jacket and my favorite crooked smile, which froze when he took in my expression. "Elena, love. What's wrong?"

I forced a smiled and placed my hand gently on my abdomen, "Just stomachache." I told him.

"Would you like me to take you home? Or I could take you to see Carlisle... My adopted father." he told me urgently. Then laughing, "Uncle, I meant Uncle."

The name Carlisle was less common a name and instilled fear inside me. I shook my head vehemently demanding that he take me home. Once at home I felt uneasy as if someone was watching me. In a paranoid frenzy I rushed around my bedroom closing and locking the windows and drawing the curtains tight. I undressed leaving me in a long shirt and underwear. I sat on my bed and decided to type into the search engine:

**Carlisle Cullen 1953**

I scrolled down until I found a link Doctor Cullen saves the life of 6 year old Brittany Starr.

Clicking the link brought up a clear black and white photo of a man I assumed to be Carlisle a tiny girl and someone who was unmistakably Edward Cullen.

My breathing hitched and I slammed the laptop down my mind racing. I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There is nothing that defies rational thought. It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old, never gets hurt - someone who changes in ways that can't be explained. My thoughts were interrupted by the tapping I heard on my window. My heart was hammering in my chest as I opened the curtain to reveal Edward standing there.

"You know what I am." He told me through the window, his face was broken and haunted. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but the fear nearly swallowed me whole.

I opened the window allowing him access into my home which he easily took. He stood there with his head down fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. It was a gesture he made whenever there was something that was particularly bothering him. Which being something I couldn't begin to comprehend and being outed in a way...

"I think so." I muttered looking away from him. Staring pointedly at the scorch mark left from freshman year when Caroline and I tried our first and last cigarette.

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

It was a simple enough question, but hard to answer. I looked up at him through my lashes and he was pleading with me.

"You won't hurt me... But yes, I am." I told him defensively wrapping my arms around my middle. "I've opened up to you in ways that... I've never done with anyone else. I've told you nothing but the truth..." I whimpered, "Are you going to kill me?"

He stepped back his mouth open horror, "No. I don't feed from humans, my eyes would be red if I did. I sustain life only by hunting animals."

I chewed my bottom lip unable to place the look on his face. He wasn't stoic as he normally was, he looked afraid. The irony caused me to laugh out loud, so hard that tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Elena?" He asked in confusion.

"You. Are. Afraid. Of. Me." I choked. "Shouldn't it be the other way around."

He chuckled softly looking down then smiling at me shyly.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Putting things in perspective for me." he explained.

His honey eyes lifted to meet my determined brown, "You are hiding something. Just spit it out."

"I was in love with a human... Recently. I left her when I realized I didn't want this life for her. That she deserved a human life. I just thought after nearly 100 years I wouldn't have to be alone anymore." His voice was broken beyond measure and beautiful. Like soft tinkling bells.

"I'm sorry." I began gauging his reaction, "But I don't understand what that has to do with me..."

"I can read thoughts. For the first time in 100 years... the... Bella. I couldn't read hers. I thought it was an anomaly. Until you. You're blank... But your blood doesn't call to me the way hers did. I can be around you without any added problems..."

The information floored me, but explained how he knew about conversations with others when he wasn't around. I was trying to work out everything. However my process was too slow.

"Can I tell you everything?" He asked me.

I felt compelled to let him, I had grown very attached to Edward. I sat down in silence complying with his need to speak. Listening to his words and his story. Every sordid detail from his past and present. The way he felt about me. The unmistakable pull I felt that made me gravitate towards him. He told me of his struggles of his family. Everyone who had been mated except for him. That he believed a girl named Isabella Swan was his mate, only to realize she wasn't. Then to meet me. He wanted to run, to leave, finding it physically impossible to stay away from me. Something he had never before experienced with another.

My heart went out to the boy who lost his parents to the Spanish Influenza that would have killed him, if not for a compassionate doctor looking for a friend. I ached for the lost boy who went on a murderous rampage, though only killing the wicked. He had become the judge, jury, and executioner. I sympathized with the lonely boy, who was all alone, though he was surrounded by many. I felt like that all the time. Surrounded by friends, yet completely alone... Until I met him...

_I think he's our mate._

Insane

_How else do you explain it oh, great one?_

Explain what?

_Why you aren't running for the hills. Why you aren't demanding he leave you alone. That if he meant you no harm he would leave an never come back..._

I'm not like that...

_Everyone is like that. He is ultimately a predator whether he eats animals or not._

His mate?

_That's what I'm sayin'_

Preposterous!

_Think about the pull in your gut whenever you can't see him. The pain you feel when you long to see him, you know that shit ain't normal._

It's puppy love.

_Are we swimming down the Denial River hon? Cause you need to look deep. Think of how you felt as he told you his story._

Heartbroken for him. He'd endured so much, lost so much...

_Getting warmer._

Oh. My. GOD!

_Ding ding ding! Elena Gilbert finally gets it!_

Shut up.

I took a moment to calm my thoughts before speaking, "Do you think... Am I?"

"I believe you are my mate, yes, Elena." He told me steadily.

The world shifted on it's axis and everything else fell away. It was only Edward and I. It was a physical pull like a magnet, there would be no, fighting. I would surrender...

His eyes were glazed over as what I now recognized to be venom. I took a deep breath wetting my lips biting onto the bottom one gnawing it gently. His eyes zeroed in on my lips and before I knew what was happening he had pressed me gently to the bed. His ice cold lips meeting mine. Hard unyielding lips melding to my soft and pliable ones. I kissed him back slowly keeping the kiss chaste.

Heat spread through my body like a wild fire. Igniting things inside me I believed to be dormant. He was my salvation, and I clung to him for dear life.

His tongue swept along my lower lip and I groaned into his mouth. My hands fisting in the messy auburn locks, securing his face to mine. I opened my mouth and our tongues danced perfectly together. He tasted unbelievably sweet like fresh apples and cinnamon.

He pulled back abruptly his tawny eyes wide in surprise and desire. He was holding himself back, and I understood why.

"I need you." I whispered to him softly.

"Elena..." He groaned.

The pull was too strong, it was primal and I was running only on instinct. It told me that I needed him, to claim him as my mate. That I needed to make him mine, and he needed to reciprocate.

Taking matters into my own hands, literally I began unbuttoning his nicely pressed shirt. I moved quickly as I pushed it gently from his shoulders. I was taken by his half naked form. His perfectly sculpted marble chest was magnificent, sending shocks directly to my core. I leaned forward pressing hot open mouth kisses down his torso. I felt his hand weave into my hair holding me still while I circled my pink tongue around one of his nipples, nipping it softly.

A low purr sounded deep within his chest and I smiled up at him. "Edward... I accept you as my mate." I told him my voice gravelly.

He pulled me to him pulling the long t-shirt over my head. I felt my nipples harden in the cold air and I looked at his face shyly. "Oh Elena, Beautiful Elena." He murmured kissing down my neck. His lips traveling over my collarbone, my panties were wet from the heat radiating from my core.

He pulled back and began to take off his pants and pull his boxers down. It was blurred movement. One second he was half clothed the next stark naked. His erection was impressive and stood proudly resting against his stomach. He moved closer to me and with a feather like touch removed the soaked pink undies from my legs. Pulling them off and throwing the garment over his shoulder. His eyes were pitch black with lust, only turning me on further.

I sat up on my bed moving to give him room as I stood on my knees. Edward crawled onto the bed mimicking my position. I moved closer so that our knees were touching and reached out to his face, pulling him to me in a blistering kiss. It was full of passion and need. Pouring all of my emotions into the kiss, hoping he could feel them as I showed him just what he did to me.

I could feel his length pressed into my stomach and gooseflesh erupted over my skin. Edward's hands brushed the hair back from my shoulders traveling down to rest on my hips. Pulling me tighter against him, my arms wound around his neck as he deepened our kiss.

He pulled me until we were against my head board he sat pulling me to straddle his lap. Our kisses became more intense as I reached between us grasping his hard cock.

"Fuck Elena!" he groaned his eyes closed in pleasure.

Being able to make the proper Edward I'd grown close to let go and get in touch with his rougher side made my legs tremble. I leaned down over him my pink tongue licking the salty pre-cum from his tip. He hissed out as he pulled me back to his mouth.

"I want you." He told me roughly.

I guided his thick head to my moist slit rubbing it back and forth coating him in my arousal. "So fucking warm." he growled.

Once I was ready I pushed him just inside my open lips and pushed my hips down slowly. Taking him one inch at a time until he was completely sheathed inside me. It was an incredibly full feeling as I threw my head back panting. "So tight. Oh. Elena. So fucking tight." He whimpered his hands roughly squeezing my thighs.

I began to rock my hips in a slow delicious rhythm that made me scream out his name. "Edward! Oh..."

His lips traveled to my pert nipples sucking one greedily into his mouth. I moaned loudly as I worked my hips at a faster pace taking him deeper.

"You feel so good. You like fuckin' me?" He asked huskily his mouth around my other nipple.

"Yes. Oh. God. Edward!" I panted.

His lifted my thighs and began thrusting into me at a high rate of speed, hitting my magical spot over and over. My mouth spewing strings of profanity as I gripped his shoulders.

"I'm gonna cum." He warned me roughly pushing himself deeper inside me.

"Bite me! Make me yours forever!" I told him.

He thrust into me harder and flipped us so he was on top, his weight on me making me squirm, so close to release. I felt his razor sharp teeth sink into my vein and I exploded around him.

"EDWARD!" I screamed my walls clenching his throbbing cock.

"FUCK!" he screamed his cold seed spurting deep inside me.

He rolled off of me breathing heavily, and that's when the burning began. I felt him pull me to him holding me, the cold of his body bringing momentary relief from the fire burning within.

"We'll have to leave here." He whispered in my hair.

I didn't care, for the first time in six months I felt alive. Like this was the natural path my life was always supposed to take. The world taking my parents from me, so they couldn't mourn my loss.

~Fin~

**A/N**

**Well what do you think? This is for you Ana! 3**


End file.
